


First Meeting

by Serenityreview



Series: Female!Britt 'verse [1]
Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Female!Britt, First Meetings, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany meet Kato when she was 15 and grounded for going to a collage party. Still mad at her father, she went to the garage to see if she can mess up his precious car collection. What she found instead was a mechanic named Kato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd work.

At first she didn't see him, but as she approached a car with her nail file, Kato popped up and startled her. She almost dropped her nail file. 

"I just fixed that." 

"I wasn't going to do anything! Who are you anyways?" She yelled at him, annoyed.

"I'm Kato." He paused before adding, "I work on Mr. Reid's cars."

"Oh, well, I'm Brittany Reid. Mr. Reid's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, miss Reid." 

"Don't call me miss Reid! You sound like my English teacher!" Who is a stupid old man, she doesn't add.

"Sorry?" He offered, not looking sorry at all.

"Whatever," She dismisses, "So are you new? I've never seen you before."

"I started working here last month."

"Oh." She says lamely.

Silence fell, then from the corner of her eye she noticed that one of the cars had just been freshly waxed. She smiles.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kato."

She starts to walk away before dashing towards the waxed car with her hand extended and left a palm print on the hood. Then she ran like hell. In the background she can vaguely hear him swearing. Ha! Serves him right for ruining my fun, the girl thinks. 

Thus concludes their first meeting.


End file.
